


The Hero's Journey

by mayquita



Series: The Hero's Journey [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Enchanted Forest, The Jolly Roger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayquita/pseuds/mayquita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving Emma from the darkness, all the inhabitants of Storybrooke returned to the Enchanted Forest. Everyone found their happiness, but one day, five years later, Killian has to carry out a mission in which he will need to turn into a pirate again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> My first experiment in the world of writing. I'm just learning English,so, apologize for all possible mistakes.

_He had missed the sunsets in the Enchanted Forest. And now, he was here, after five years, watching this beautiful show, but this time the scenario was completely different, as he was in one of the balconies of the palace, and, beside him, David, also looked to the horizon. His thoughtful face, definitely assessing the proposal he had made a few minutes ago._

_"You know, you don't have to do it, Killian ..."_

_Killian smiled when he heard his name, he knew his father in law took him get used to his name. "I know I have to, David, this is not a suicide mission, if we make a good plan it will be a success. I have been a pirate for over 300 years, I know how the world works from piracy. Everything will be fine." He tried to show with his words more confidence than he felt, though in truth he didn't doubt the success of the mission._

_"Emma will kill us when she finds out, you know, right?"_

_Another smile escaped Killian's lips. "Just I'll look for the opportune moment to explain, and believe me, I can think of at least a couple of times ..."_

_"Hook! She may be your wife, but don't forget you are talking about my daughter, there are certain activities that I'd rather not know ..." Definitely the damn pirate enjoyed these comments._

_"Are you going to take care of them, David?" It was more a statement than a question. "And now, we will develop the plan"_

Three months later...

Killian was on the deck of his ship, his hand and his hook clutching the helm, while his wistful gaze lost in the horizon. He allowed his thoughts to wander erratically for a few minutes, approaching that part of his memories that usually tried to avoid at all costs. But this time reality hit him again and again, he missed them terribly.

Liam, his son, the little boy who had brought light into his life and the hope of a better future, turned 3 years old, and the certainty that he wouldn't be with him to celebrate it hit Killian so brutal. He could not give any of the purchased gifts while he thought of him in some exotic port, he could not hug him and lost in his deep blue eyes, a true reflection of his own, he could not tell him how much he loved him, he could not live with Liam the great adventures they had expected aboard the Jolly Roger.

Killiam closed his eyes for a moment, with a deep sigh, he shook his head slightly as he noticed that his knuckles were white, he hadn't been aware of the strength with which he clung to the helm. He loosened his grip and let his mind wander again. That time his thoughts were invaded by the powerful image of Emma, his Emma, his wife, strong and courageous but also vulnerable and full of tenderness that she doubted not show her loved ones.

But this was not always so. He remembered how much it had cost him to break down the walls she had clung desperately for so long to protect her heart. But when those walls finally fell, he could meet the real Emma, which he had had little bits above. And that allowed walls drop something he thought was impossible, Killian fell in love even more with her, her smile, which increasingly appeared more often in her face and her beautiful green eyes, which were now filled with life, hope, love ... How much he missed her! Killian never thought he would miss so desperately her laughter, the sound that initially she kept for him exclusively, and Killian treasured as the best present, but that after the birth of Liam, she began to show in a more usual.

Killian also thought of Henry, who had become a young knight, and he had come to love as their own son. The truest believer, who that greatly enjoyed his life in the Enchanted Forest. No doubt the lad had a very important place in his heart, not only for being the Emma's son, but because it was a constant reminder of his first love, Milah ...

Killian put aside his thoughts when he heard a slight murmur coming from somewhere in the deck. His gaze went over there to discover the crew watching the sunrise.

He smiled at the thought that they could be pirates, but that never prevented them from appreciating the great beauty of a sunrise at sea. Pirates ... his mind wander again ... Killian never thought he would use his pirate costume again, at least in public, he smiled to himself as he recalled some of his wife's fantasies involving the use of certain clothing ... After years of trying to be a honorable man, trying to become something of a hero, here he was, again become a pirate, but this time his motivations were far from the revenge he had been trapped for centuries and which had been released thanks to Emma.

Emma ... a shudder ran through him at the thought of the reaction she had when she knew the plans that would again him become a pirate ...  
  
_  
3 months ago ..._

_Killian was in the gardens surrounding the castle in which resided, watching as his little brother in law, Neal, who already had six years , tried to teach Liam, his son , the basics of sword fighting. Beside him, Snow watched with ill-concealed pride to the two little children._

_"I know that Emma has not yet been adapted to life in the Enchanted Forest" Snow said "but when I see these children, I have no doubt that they are happy living here."_

_Killian smiled "I know, milad..Snow" He still had not gotten used to call his in-laws by their first name "But Liam has never known life in Storybrooke or any other world without magic and somehow, he may be at a disadvantage if one day we have to return. "_

_Snow replied with a slight doubtfully, "but that is something that will not happen, at least in the near future, don't you think?"_

_"Of course ..." Their conversation was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Emma, who came from the castle. Killian detected trouble coming to notice how Emma approached with resolute steps, her face reflected a fury that he had not seen for a long time._

_"Mom! "Emma screamed " Pick up the kids and take them to the castle, now! " Then he went to Killian " You!Pirate! We need to talk " Surely she was outraged and Killian suspected what could be the reason._

_Snow didn't even reply, she also suspected the cause of his anger, so she picked up the children and went to the castle entrance._

_Emma fought back to Killian, raising a threatening finger at him, her eyes radiated a fury that would have scared the bravest person. "You!" She exclaimed "Have you gone completely mad?"_

_"What are you talking about, love? "He repented at the same time that his words out of his mouth._

_"Don't call me love, not now, Killian" She was really angry. "Why do you have accepted the proposal of my father? You better give me a plausible explanation."_

_Killian sighed heavily before answering, pressing hard his jaw. He knew what he had to say was not going to like her, and had been delaying the inevitable, waiting the most appropriate moment to talk to her. But in a way Emma had learned early and he couldn't put it off anymore._

_"Emma, who has told you? Have you talked with David? " Killian didn't try to evade the answer, but he needed to gather all the information possible before offering any explanation._

_Emma looked at him for a moment, assessing whether to answer. Finally she did it "No, I'll talk to him later. It was Smee, I learned through Smee. You realize? I had to learn by third parties because neither you nor my father have had the courage to tell me." She waited a few seconds and continued " I'm waiting for an explanation, Killian."_

_"Actually, Emma ..." he began to respond, hesitantly, scratching behind his ear, his usual gesture when he was nervous. "Your father is not to blame, I ... really ... .I ..I offered ..." ended answered almost in a whisper._

_"What? Have you completely lost your mind? " Killian was sure that if this conversation were taken at Storybrooke, a light bulb would be broken into pieces, such was the indignation of Emma." Are you saying you're going to embark on the Jolly Roger, you'll become back into a pirate, you'll navigate for who knows how long and face a number of dangers and everything was your idea? "_

_"Emma ..." he tried to approach her, apparently with success, because she didn't reject him "Believe me, love, I understand you're scared, but you must also understand that this is our world now. I know it has cost you to adapt to life in the Enchanted Forest, I know that even today, despite the five years, you miss your world. But now we live here, we face completely different situations and we must face them taking risky measures. Your parents govern these lands, their job is to protect their subjects using all means at their disposal. I'm the right hand of your father "both smiled, no doubt thinking of the early David- Killian relationship "I know what we face and I know we can do it. You trust me, don't you, Swan? "_

_Emma sighed, Killian's voice always had a calming effect on her, this time was no different. She felt her body began to relax, releasing some of the tension of a few minutes ago, but the concern never left._

_"Of course I trust you, Killian…" her initial fury was diluted, giving way to a feeling of helplessness. "But Killian, you know ... I ... I can't ... I can't lose you. Since you came to get me to New York and back to Storybrooke we never have separated, just as darkness caught me we were away and then you rescued me. I don't know how I can live without you all these months. And Liam ... he loves you, how am I going to explain to him ...?" She paused, trying to avoid it, but felt moisture in her eyes and finally a tear escaped sliding down her cheek._

_Killian looked at her, his eyes full of melancholy advance, his fingers came to her face and with a touch, a light touch, he retired her tears. She was right, as usual. But Killian knew he needed to do this. Since returning to the Enchanted Forest he had hard fought alongside David to restore the kingdom, especially during the first months, when chaos threatened to cover everything. David was so like his brother ... Killian felt that life had given him another chance to do the right thing working with him, and he did not want to disappoint him. Since learning of a threat hanging over the kingdom and that he could play an important role in eradicating the threat he could not help volunteering, taking all that it implied._

_David was also aware of that, and at first refused decisively. But perseverance was one of the most striking qualities of Killian, which makes sense considering his past. After some discussion, he already had won from the beginning, David conceded defeat and assumed, not without some pride that his son-in-law would play an important role at the threat that stalked them. They wasted no time and began to work together to develop the perfect plan._

_"Emma, love, do you think I don't know? Damn, I don't even want to imagine how it will be wake up without you by my side every day. Liam, Henry and you are my whole world, but I need to do this. I know that Liam loves me, but I feel I have to give him a future and any threat to the kingdom is also a threat for him and for you. I need him to see me as the honorable man I was once, even if it means I have to get dressed like a pirate again."_

_Emma stared at him, she knew his decision was firm, knew his determination and perseverance. She nodded in defeat, her face still showing some sadness, but couldn't keep her eyes also showed ill-concealed pride. How she loved that man!_

_"Promise me you'll be careful, you will not risk your life without need."_

_"I promise, honey. I will do my best to get back to you." He approached her, his lips barely touching the Emma's, until finally he kissed her. It was a soft and tender kiss at first, but then it turned in desperation, both clinging to it like an anchor, as a reminder of what he left behind, and giving him a reason, as if there were not already enough, to return. A kiss full of promise, fear, desire and love._

_They separated a few centimeters just enough so that Emma could speak "and now, pirate, I want to know every detail of that absurd plan that you and my father have made."_  
  
Back to reality ...

Killian noticed that the sun was already high in the sky, they had left dawn a few hours ago. He spent too much time lost in memories ... They would soon reach land, he planned to dock in a small port located in a strategic area just few hours of the palace, but enough hidden so that only the most skilled knew their location. They needed to make a technical stop to repair some damage to the ship caused by a previous storm and buy some victuals, since becoming scarce.

They sailed for a couple of hours and they were finally able to make out the port. A few minutes later they landed and he prepared his crew for their excursion on land. Killian had intended to stay on deck, forward repair work, so he sent Smee, along with some other sailors to stock up on the necessary supplies.

Killian looked for a while the port's activity, there were not many ships at the docks, everything was pretty quiet. He took one last look at the harbor and intended to retire to begin repair work when he saw something that made his heart stop for a second. He closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head to make sure he was not dreaming. He looked back toward the docks, with a mixture of hope and fear, and still was there...

He ran without hesitation to the pier, his heart beating faster and faster as he approached. It could not be ... .but yes ... maybe ... his steps were slowing down and finally stopped and watched.

A woman, dressed in simple clothes, in her arms, holding a child of about three years apparently asleep. The child's face hidden by the woman's body , but when he noticed his dark curls and tousled hair his heart gave another little flip. Her face was partially covered by a cloak, but her golden hair was unmistakable. Suddenly a smile, a mixture of disbelief and longing, appeared on his lips. And when she looked at him, when their eyes connected, he felt he was the happiest man in the world. Killian stepped closer to her and whispered ... "¿Emma?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue with this little experiment, my first experience in the world of writing. I decided to divide into two parts the second chapter, originally published in Spanish. I want to thank my beta, captain-k-jones, for her help.

Four months ago…

Since returning to the Enchanted Forest five years ago, the pirate attacks had become constant. They had intensified in recent months the looting and attacks on royal ships. During this time the Royal family had started receiving disturbing messages from an alleged "pirate ghost" as he called himself. At first, all he had done was send intimidating messages, but they were increasingly numerous and it seemed evident, from the content, that the Pirate Ghost knew the royal family very well. …

The mysterious messages from the pirate came through various sources. They were given to sailors or captains of royal ships at various ports by anonymous people, or left in abandoned bottles with scrolls inside, some even came through the royal messenger. The carriers always seemed to make sure the message reached its addressee. In addition, the pirate used different methods to deliver his messages, letters, scrolls, and even magic items.

But when they received the last message, it contained a veiled threat that caused Killian's patience to finally run out. He was seized with a fury that he had not felt in years, his blue eyes flashed with anger. He went to speak to David.

"That bloody pirate has sent a new message to us. David, this has to stop, how long will we continue to wait before acting? I don't want to wait until we have something to regret".

"Killian, calm down. I know it's annoying, but so far he has been only sending messages. He doesn't pose a real threat to us. What has he sent us this time?"

"See for yourself" He opened his hand and showed the content. A magical bean, but dried and powerless, was attached to a scroll:

_"The beans that I have in my possession are not like the one you received. They have their full potential. Some of the younger inhabitants of the kingdom may fall "accidentally," thanks to the beans, into some open portal to an uncertain destiny ... "_

David paled. For a moment he was speechless."Have you talked to Emma about it?"

"No, not yet. Damn David, he knows us. He knows that this bean has a meaning for me and Emma. I'm not going to stand on the sidelines waiting for his next move."

And that's how Killian began developing his plan. He needed to go to the sea, but couldn't do so under the royal ships. That would make impossible to get information from those individuals of dubious reputation, the ones that could be found in taverns and dark alleys. Gradually, an idea came to him. He became more confident that the mission would work. After carefully assessing it and analyzing the pros and cons, he decided to speak to David.

"I know how to stop the pirate attacks, at least for a while, and how to get information about the ghost pirate." And without further ado, he explained his plan:

He would desert, or rather, simulate his defection. The idea was to spread rumors and gossip about the discontent of Killian in court. That despite being the princess's husband, he wanted more power and more coveted treasures because of him being accustomed to it due to his 200 years of pillage and plundering. Killian would disseminate he longed to sail the seas and his son was not enough to anchor him to land.

They would simulate that he took one of the royal ships and subjected the crew to join him or to walk the plank. Thus, Captain Hook would return. bloodier than ever, with a vengeance against the kingdom who failed to give him what he wanted. Rumors also would emphasize that no one, no other pirate, was authorized to attack any royal ship. These ships were of his exclusivity and anyone who dared disobey him would have to deal with the fearsome Captain Hook. They could even simulate a planned attack against one of the ships. Thus, Killian would try to ensure that no one else attacked the kingdom and try to get information about the Pirate Ghost at the same time.

"Have you gone mad? I will not allow this madness in any way." David's face was a mixture of feelings; disbelief at the crazy idea of his son in law and fear that Killian had already decided to carry it out.

Finally, as he already knew in his guts, Killian convinced him. After the discussion Killian had with Emma, she also became aware of the crazy mission. Although they had planned everything methodically, she could not help finding some weak points.

"How do you know that rumors will work? What if the Ghost Pirate sees your actions suspicious and decides to act? Also, your reputation in the kingdom will fall into the abyss. How will you restore it when you return? What if one of your men is captured and confesses? And if you manage to the identity the Pirate Ghost, what will you do? ..."

It was clear that Killian had thought of everything because he could give Emma an answer to every of her questions. Rumors always worked, both in this land as in hers, at least they would serve to create confusion. If the Pirate Ghost decided to act they may have a chance to know his identity. Killian's reputation would be restored using the same tool, rumors. Most of his men would not know his real plans, only a few he trusted. Only the last question was left unanswered, Killian really did not know how he would react if he could reveal the Ghost identity.

Emma finally gave in to the idea. She knew she was not going to convince her husband and had no choice but to accept the plan and try to cooperate as much as possible. Weeks passed and everything progressed according to the plan until the night before the departure. An awkward silence had been present throughout the day and it became even more pronounced as the hours passed.

When bedtime came for Liam, Killian accompanied him to his bedroom as usual. He clasped Liam tightly in his arms, trying to memorize the soft touch of his skin and the sweet scent of baby. A lump in the throat almost prevented him from speaking.

"Daddy sad?" Asked the boy.

"No, Liam. Dad isn't sad, but you know I have a secret mission beginning tomorrow. I'll be gone a few days and I'll miss you very much" He tried to instill tranquility, but was failing miserably.

"Pidate Mission?" And he put a finger to his lips making the sign of silence. "Not sad Papi, Henny and me take care of Mom." And he put his little hand to his cheek, in a caress.

Killian's heart shrank in his chest, his eyes filled with tears trying not to spill. How could his life have changed so much in just a few years? How could he, after centuries acting as a villain, have been blessed with this special little person?

"Sure, my little boy, I hope that you and your brother will protect the kingdom and will act as brave knights" His voice was barely a whisper laden with the emotion it contained. "I love you, my boy."

"I love you too, Daddy." He threw himself into his arms again. "A tale, Dad?" His face showed that half smile that he definitely had inherited from his dad and that made it impossible to deny anything.

Killian got the necessary courage to tell one last story to his little boy. He stayed with him until sleep overcame him; when his eyes were closed, he waited a few minutes, reveling in the child's face and trying to convince himself that all this was for him, to protect him. With a sigh he stood up, kissed him on the forehead, and left the room. Killian was leaving early in the morning, so he could not say goodbye to Liam tomorrow.

Emma was waiting for him in their bedroom, she had decided that father and son needed to say goodbye in private. But now he was here, it was her turn and she was not sure she could handle it. Killian had not left yet and she already missed him.

"Emma ..."

"Shhh, we will have time later to talk, right now I need you."

She approached Killian, resting her forehead on his, while Killian wrapped her in his arms. A few seconds passed, each lost in their own thoughts. Their embrace became more narrow gradually, until they could not be more united.

He caressed her cheek gently and kissed her on the lips. It was a sweet kiss, tender, each trying to project all the emotion contained. Later, they would be surprised that that initial kiss was not passionate, or heartbreaking, how faithful remnant of their feelings at that time.

They moved to the bed and undressed each other, as they had done on previous occasions, but this time everything was so different ... They made love slowly, quietly, relishing each other. Fingers caressing the skin gently, light touch of lips touring every corner, trying to memorize every detail, intertwined bodies, their eyes always in contact, his gaze showing a silent message, _"Remember Me"_ , her gaze meaning _"come back to me"._

They fell into a light sleep, but in the middle of the night, they awoke with their bodies still entwined. And this time there was passion, desperate kisses, shortness of breath, They clung to each other in frustration, desire, nostalgia ... muffled sobs, words of love whispered, passionate cries. Promises, this time, finally verbalized.

"Don't forget me, Emma" _(as if she could)_

"Come back soon" _(right now I don't even want to go)_

"Take care of Liam" _(if it was not for him, I would leave with you)_

"Do not risk your life" _(I'll do anything for you)_

"I love you, Emma"

"I love you too, Killian"

"Forever"

"Forever"

They embraced in bed. Their dreams seemed invade them again.

Killian whispered, "Emma?"

She turned to him and their eyes again connected.

"When I'm gone if you feel that nostalgia grabs you, look to the horizon. It will calm down you. If it is night, fix your attention on the stars, they will show you the way to me. I will be doing exactly the same, so we will be connected in one way or another."

She thought she could not love him more.

The hours passed and it was time for goodbyes. He was not accompanied to the port, for obvious reasons, so the farewell took place at the entrance of the castle, when dawn had not yet reached the horizon.. Killian gave his goodbyes to his in-laws first. Both could not avoid the pride they felt for their son in law.

"Regards for the little prince, Bae must keep practicing sword fighting, David is not as good as me, but he will have to work during these weeks" David and Snow smiled as they had become accustomed to Killian calling their son "Bae" instead of his real name. Neal didn't seem to bother, quite the opposite, since Killian thus showed they shared something unique.

Henry was next. At 18, he was already taller than his mother, but in that moment, with eyes full of emotion, he reminded Killian of the child he once knew.

He thought of the boy who had gone in search of Emma, who brought her home the first time. And the brave boy who risked his life to bring them all back to Storybrooke after the failed attempt of Rumple and the author to create their own history. He remembered how it was Henry who brought him out of his misery when Emma was gone, and it was he who prepared the operation "Save the Savior". Finally, he smiled at the thought of the help he gave Henry when they had to make the decision to return to the Enchanted Forest.

He saw Henry standing in front of him, trying to keep temperance. He looked so much like his father, Bealfire ...

"Take care of your mother and brother, Henry," he said with a fatherly tone that in recent times he couldn't avoid using with him.

"Sure, but you already know, my mother takes care of herself." Henry winked with a smile when he noticed that she was listening. "I'll be watching every of your moves, thanks to the locator spell that my mothers have created. I can know where you are at all times," He reached out to shake hands with Killian, but he ignored him and gave Henry a big hug. Almost like a farewell between father and son. Almost ...

And finally came the turn of Emma. She gave a little sigh and, with a smile, she told to Killian: "There's not a day will go by I won't think of you."

Killian raised an eyebrow and gave her that grin so characteristic. "Stealing my lines, Swan? Bad form ..." both smiled. "I always knew you were a pirate."

They gave one last hug, Killian clasping her in his strong arms, pressing his hook on her back to bring her closer to him, trying to fuse with her at least for a few seconds more.

One last goodbye kiss, one last caress, a final "I love you" and Killian turned for the docks.

He didn't allow himself to look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking not to continue the story, the world of writing is new for me and it is very difficult to do it in English, but practice is the best way to learn, so here I go again. Thank you very much to captain-k-jones for all her help.

Present day...

"Emma?" Killian still couldn't believe what he was seeing. Emma was in front of him holding a sleepy Liam in her arms. He held out a tentative hand to them, afraid that if he tried to touch them they would disappear from his sight.

"Are you...are you real?"

Emma smiled, her eyes shone in excitement."Yes, Killian, we are. You're not hallucinating."

"How?" he asked incredulously.

"Magic ..." She explained. She was grinning at him, at his confusion more than likely. "I'll explain later. Do you really think I was going to allow you to miss the third birthday of your son?" It seemed that Liam was listening because just then he opened his eyes, still leaning on the arms of his mother. His gaze went towards to Killian and his face lit up. He struggled to get out of his mother's arms."Dad! Daddy, you're here!"

Killian took the child from Emma's arms and clasped him tightly, almost desperately, in his arms. He couldn't even believe this was happening. He was surprised how much his son had grown in the last three months. With some nostalgia, he thought back on all the time which was lost. "Yes, Liam, I'm here, how would I miss the third birthday of my favorite boy? " The boy smiled again and wrapped his tiny arms around his father.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm too old, I'm three." He said raising three little fingers.

"Well, Captain, I know you love your son, but aren't you going to hug your wife?" Emma feigned a hint of anger.

"Oh God, Emma, forgive me, my love! It's just ... I still don't believe it" He lunged toward her and took her into his arms.

He had missed her desperately ... A feeling of happiness overtook him. His wife and son were here in his arms. All of his fears, all of his anguish disappeared. He looked back at Emma and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, his eyes could not leave from hers.

"Daddy, Daddy, will we sail? Mama says we can play pidates." Both parents smiled at the boy, and it was Emma who spoke. "Liam, we have many plans for the day, but first let's play a game, okay? I'll explain in a moment."

Emma spoke to Killian. "We are too exposed here. I tried to camouflage the ship the best I could, but I don't want to endanger the mission. Can we go for a moment to the ship?"

"Hmm, let me guess, glamor spell? Swan, you surprise me ..." He grinned mirthfully .

"You know I don't like to use magic unless it's strictly necessary, so let's consider this a part of the mission, okay? " Killian agreed and they went to the ship to complete the spell in private.

After casting the spell in the privacy of the cabin, Emma knelt to lift up her child. She explained him the game they were going to perform. Meanwhile, Killian leaned on the door frame and surveyed the scene.

"So, Dad will not be Dad?" Liam looked confused.

"Yes, honey, but you just have to call him Captain Jones, now we're pretending we are pirates and we want to stay hidden, okay?" Emma spoke tenderly to Liam.

"Really, Swan? Red?" Killian mocked her, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Regina and Emma had perfected the spell, so that only the persons they selected, in this case Killian, would see their real image. He could only see the change if he looked at them in a mirror.

Emma replied impishly "We both know that redheads are not your type ..."

Killian didn't answer, instead he went to her and kissed her slowly, taking advantage of a time when Liam was entertained with some of the objects in the cabin. His fingers stroked the golden curls falling down her back wildly. "I may change my mind about redheads ..." He said looking into the mirror. Emma could not help laughing out loud when she heard it.

After finishing the spell and making sure Liam understood the game, they decided to go down to the port and spend the day walking around. They managed to keep their distance, although they both had serious difficulties avoiding public displays of affection. That did not stop them from sharing a stolen glance or a light touch while he helped her to cross the street.

They both knew that their time together would soon come to an end. Killian seriously needed to talk to her about the situation in the palace and he also needed to know what was developing for their mission, but now it was time for Liam. The three of them walked through the market, looking for the exotic gifts. They ate in a small tavern, and after Liam played outside. His boundless energy made him run back and forth, waving an imaginary sword. His parents watched him, unable to hide the pride and love they felt for their little one.

After a few hours, they decided to return to the ship. The crew had not arrived yet so they could enjoy time alone on the deck, with Liam crossing it from stem to stern and trying to handle the rudder. His father let him and gave him small orders, as Emma watched them in the light of sunset. It had been a very busy day for the child and Liam finally succumbed to his exhaustion. . They moved into the cabin and lie their son down in the captain's bed. They joined Liam on the bed, one on either side of the child with their hands clasped.

"Daddy, will I see you again tomorrow? Will we sail? " His voice sounded sleepy and hopeful.

"Of course, you'll see me again tomorrow" Killian answered with restrained emotion. He had no idea when he would see his son next. "But we can't go sailing, remember we're on a secret mission, little pirate. Now, do you want me to tell you a tale?"

"Yes, please!" Killian began to tell Liam one of his favorite stories, as he often did when they were at home, of course it included dashing pirates, beautiful princesses, and endless adventures. Then he fell asleep, exhausted from a long day full of surprises.

Silence reigned for a few minutes, while they watched their son sleeping. After, Emma moved to her husband's side and leaned on his chest. For a moment no one spoke, Emma listened to Killian's paced breathing as he gently stroking her hair. It was Killian who broke the silence.

"Love, you know I appreciate these quiet moments, but we need to talk, don't you think?"

Emma sat up to look into his eyes and nodded.

Then, she told Killian how she had found him.

Thanks to the locator spell, Emma could see that he was sailing near their lands and she just knew. She was sure that Killian would stop at that port. She knew him too well and though he could not see them, she knew that Killian would want to be as close as possible to his family. Quickly, she organized an expedition using one of the ships of her father conveniently camouflaged. After sailing for a few hours, they reached the port and awaited patiently for the arrival of the Jolly Roger.

Killian smiled and kissed her forehead. "Have I ever told that you're bloody brilliant?"

"Mmmm, in the last three months? No, but I wouldn't mind hearing it ... " Emma's smile didn't disappear from her face. She had missed his praises and his unwavering faith in her so much. Emma continued "Killian, you don't know how much I've missed you, in fact, everyone has. Maybe you can continue without believing it, but you have left a deep mark on this strange family that we now share, everyone longs for you, especially Henry and David, although he would never admit it, of course "

Killian was overwhelmed, after spending centuries in solitude, with no one to care for him, it was hard to assimilate all that support and unconditional love offered to him. He had lived three hundred years as a pirate, sailing the seas alone and suddenly Killian had more family than he had ever dreamed of having. A lump formed in his throat threatening to prevent him from talking, but then he masked with one of his petulant comments "It's normal Swan, how would they not miss this handsome knight?" Both smiled, and Killian continued. "Tell me Emma, how is Henry and the little Prince? How are the others? Why has Henry not accompanied you?" Although he tried to hide it, he couldn't avoid a hint of disappointment. He would have loved to see the boy again.

Emma told him that Henry had wanted to accompany them, but her father flatly refused thinking that it was going to get noticed. Henry was pretty disappointed, but understood the reason. Emma also told him that since the mission started, Henry had become the supervisor of the framework, continuously monitoring the map through the locator spell, checking all places and objectives. Henry always said to anyone who would listen that since they had magic at their disposal they didn't need technology in The Enchanted Forest (though he secretly missed his games, but that was something he would never confess).

"We're all fine, Killian, just waiting for your return."

She didn't tell him that Liam had started having nightmares since Killian left. He woke up in the middle of the night screaming and calling for his dad. She didn't tell him that most nights she slept with their son, so they could comfort each other. She didn't tell him that she felt as a lost child without his presence. Emma missed his arms wrapped around her as she slept, his drowsy, awakening gaze, his touches, and his kisses. She didn't tell him that looking at the horizon and the stars was not enough to calm down.

As if reading her mind (open book), Killian held her a little stronger in his arms and they started to talk about the mission. Apparently, it was a success. Since his journey began, The Hero's Journey as Henry had named it, they had not been attacked by any pirate. Killian had managed to keep them away. As for "Ghost Pirate," he had only sent them a single message: "so the pirate has returned to the sea ... sooner or later we will find each other"

Emma also explained that they had managed to contact Elsa of Arendelle to ask about Blackbeard. She told them he had escaped a few years ago, so he couldn't be ruled out as a candidate for the mysterious pirate. Killian meanwhile had little news, he felt he was getting closer and closer to their goal, but had not yet received clear clues about the identity of his opponent.

Gradually, they became silent, the night wore on and they decided to get some rest. Emma and Killian huddled next to each other in the small space that Liam had left them. Both embraced, not more words were spoken. Emma let out silent tears and Killian became lost in his thoughts. Finally they fell asleep and, despite all the circumstances, they could rest better than on previous nights apart. Therefore, when dawn came they hardly gave it any notice.

They were awakened by their son, certainly elated when his father was still with them. "Daddy, Daddy, it's morning, up!" Killian smiled and lunged at him and began a tickle attack, Liam's contagious laughter swept around the cabin and Killian thought those small moments of happiness were those that made it all worthwhile.

They enjoyed a few hours together, Liam clinging to his father, giving loud kisses, grabbing him with his arms, asking for tales. Emma and Killian had heavy hearts, thinking about the farewell that was coming. They wanted to postpone that moment as much as possible. But finally it was time, they had to abandon the ship, David would go to look for them personally in a small boat, but they would wait on the far side of the harbor.

"Daddy, don't you come?" His big blue eyes were filled with sadness when Liam learned he would have to be separated from his father again.

Killian embraced him with such force that he was afraid of hurting him. "No, my boy, I have to finish the mission, but now you can go sailing with your grandpa, and we will be together again soon".

That seemed to cheer him up a bit. "I'll wait Dad, I love you."

Killian hardly could speak, he whispered, "I love you too, Liam. Now run, go get your things, as I say goodbye to mom ." He left Liam on the floor as he approached Emma.

"Killian ... I don't want to leave, I want to stay with you," she bit her lip, staring at him.

"No way in hell, I won't put you in danger, Emma." He clenched his jaw in frustration. "I know how you feel and that's not really possible, neither of us want to risk the life of Liam. Our job is to protect him and he will be safe in the castle surrounded by all the people who love him"

"I know Killian, but this is so hard ..."

Then, a tender farewell kiss, a yearning hug, deep eyes expressing all that they had been unable to put into words. Killian clasped her in his arms again, Emma didn't feel like putting the glamour spell back on, so she tried to hide herself with clothing. Killian accompanied them to the deck and in a moment they were gone …

Emma took Liam in her arms, she covered herself in the best way possible with her cloak and moved with determination along the harbor in search of her father, who would be waiting for them. She didn't look back, but she felt Killian fixing his deep gaze on them. Emma tried unsuccessfully to hold the crying in, the tears finally spilled over her face, tears of frustration and fear. She said to herself more than ever, that no matter what happened, they would not be separated again.

She kept moving, walking down backstreets before heading to the meeting place of her father. When Emma thought she was far enough away she hid in an alley, took off her cape and showed her more formal clothes, her princess clothes. She went to meet his father with Liam at her side, holding her hand. After a few minutes they finally saw him, waiting for them off the boat. Liam let go of Emma's hand and ran towards him.

"Grandpaaaa!"

And she knew it just then. Emma was sure she was not going to leave Killian. She couldn't leave him abandoned to his fate and let him do deal with the dangers facing him alone. Emma was aware that the most painful decision she would make in her life would be to leave her son, almost as painful as when she had to give up Henry. Emma figured she would probably change her mind in a few minutes, she couldn't stand being away from her son. But she also knew that Liam would be well, protected by his family, surrounded by his loved ones.

David had Liam in his arms when Emma approached. He knew just by looking at her that something was happening. "Emma, is everything alright?". David asked worried.

Emma sighed heavily, closed her eyes for a moment and then spoke. "Liam, sweetheart, go play a little, alright?" Then, she went to her father, "Dad, I can't, I can't leave him, not again. I have magic, I can protect him and try to complete the mission faster, we will return home as soon as possible."

"Emma, what are you saying?" There was disbelief on his face. "I cannot let you do that, it's too dangerous, you have not thought about it. We will go home and help from there." He tried to grab her arm to pull Emma to him.

"No, Dad, I'm sorry, I have to go with Killian, if anything happened to him I'd never forgive me"

"Emma..." David tried again. "What about Liam? He also needs you."

"I know dad, but he's not alone. I know you will take care him while we are not there. He is safe in the castle." Her voice was barely a whisper. "I need to do this " and she went to Liam immediately, who was playing with one of his dolls.

"Liam honey, come here" She knelt before him to be at his height. Emma tried to disguise her voice sound more cheerful than she felt.

"You're going to go sailing with Grandpa now, alright? Mom needs to help Dad with his secret mission, so I will not be able to be with you on this adventure, but sooner than you think we'll be together at home, okay?"

"Mommy, don't come?" He gave her a worried look.

Emma was heartbroken and she was about to turn back. How could she leave her little kid? Why does everything have to be so difficult?

"Yes Liam, but Dad and I will arrive in a few days. Until we get there, you can sleep with uncle Neal. Grandma will tell you a story every night and you can play with Henry, Neal, and the other children all the time. You'll be so busy that time will go quickly and before you know it we will be together again. But you have to make me a promise, a pirate promise, you know that you can never break a promise between pirates, right?"

Liam nodded. "You have to promise me that you'll have a lot of fun and if at any time you're sad, you'll speak with Henry or your grandparents, okey?"

"Are you a pidate, too, Mommy? Great! We are a pidate family! I promise mom, but come back soon, please." He said hopefully.

"Sure, honey, Daddy and I will be back soon, I love you so, so, so much" Emma hugged Liam, stifling a sob, the pressure in the chest preventing her from breathing. David came up, she felt a hand on her shoulder, a slight squeeze in support.

"I love you, too Mommy" Liam stroked her with his little hands and she was about to break again. She gave him one last kiss on the forehead, said a few last loving words, and got up to speak to David.

"A kidnapping. Invent a kidnapping or anything like that ... I have to go Dad, take care of my baby, please." The last words were barely a whisper, she was unable to hold back tears.

"Are you really sure, Emma? There must be another way, we cannot lose you, not again "

"And you will not, we will return soon. Hope and love are the most powerful weapons. We have both. In this family..."

"We always find each other ..." David finished for her. Father and daughter hugged with restrained emotion. Emma gave a last hug to Liam whispering encouraging words and walked away.

Once she was away from their eyes, Emma ran. She ran as she had never ran before, praying that Killian had not sailed yet. She ran because, if she didn't, she would not be able to leave behind her son. She ran forward, hoping to find Killian, hoping it was not too late...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I keep practicing ... I have clear how I want to continue the story and how I want to end, I hope to improve to express it in the best way possible. Thank you very much to Captain-k-jones for all her help.

After the departure of Emma and Liam, Killian ordering his ship to remain moored at the dock while he remained in his cabin too lost in his thoughts to make a decision about his next destination.

He kept thinking about his surprise visit, how Emma had done everything possible so that the three of them were together for Liam's birthday. She surprised him every day and the love for his wife grew more and more over time.

Killian was exhausted both physically and mentally, but spending a few hours with his family had renewed strength to continue the mission, to find the pirate and return home.

He moved toward one of the cabin's windows, and while memories roamed freely through his mind, his sight was lost somewhere beyond the horizon. He was so engrossed with his thoughts he did not notice that someone had entered his cabin.

"Killian?"

Killian turned sharply toward the voice and found Emma in the middle of the cabin. Her breathing was labored and her cheeks were flushed, as if she had been running. He furrowed his brow in surprise and concern as he approached her quickly. In just a single second, Killian was in front of her and grabbed her shoulders in alarm.

"Emma, what are you doing here? What happened?" He looked around, his face revealed growing concern. He squeezed her shoulders lightly. "Where's Liam?" Killian started to panic.

"Killian ..." She could not look into his eyes, she bit her lip nervously before continuing. "Killian, I couldn't do it, I left Liam with my father, they .."

"What!" Killian interrupted. "Nononono. Emma, please tell me you did not leave our son alone." Killian's gaze was full of fear, he could not believe what was happening.

"He is not alone, Killian"

"No!" Killian pushed her to the exit. "You may still have time, you're going back to the palace with your father and Liam, Emma" He started to pull her arm urging her to move forward, but she resisted.

"Killian... enough! Don't make this harder for me."

"Emma, please, go back with Liam" His voice was desperate, his face contorted. He did not know how to make Emma understand that she could not just leave their son." You know that there are dangers, Emma, there is always a risk. What if something happens to both of us? Our son can not have the same life that we had, he can not grow up without his parents. He deserves more than that, he deserves a happy childhood. We can not deny him that opportunity, return with him ... please ... "

"Kilian, don't you have no faith in us? Only you can risk your life? I'm sorry, but I will not leave you alone in this. I can not bear to leave you to your fate. I need you with me. So, we will find that damned pirate, ensure that he means no threat to us, and go home as soon as possible. Together." Emma showed more determination than she felt, but she was forced to stare into the eyes of her husband to give him confidence.

After a moment, he pulled her to him and wrapped her into his arms. Giving her a light kiss on the top of her head, he hugged her and whispered.

"What did you do, Emma?"

* * *

Henry was in the room that had been designated as a hub for managing Killian's mission . A huge map was spread on the table, the map showed Killian's progress due to the locator spell. Henry was completely focused, wondering why Killian had not yet left the port when Emma and Liam clearly had to already be on their way back.

He was so focused that, at first, he did not hear the small disturbance from at the entrance of the palace. When Henry realized something was going on he figured his mother and brother were already back, so he went to get them.

Henry came to the front of the palace looking forward to welcoming his family home, but he was surprised when he could not see Emma anywhere. David spoke to Snow, her grandmother had Liam in her arms, apparently the journey had left him exhausted and he had fallen asleep.

"What's happened?" Henry interrupted his grandfather, who had begun to explain to his wife.

"Henry ... Your mother ... she has decided to stay with Killian." Snow's eyes widened in surprise, giving way to concern. David continued. "She believes that if she accompanies Killian they may be able to work faster, finish everything earlier, and come home as soon as possible. With both of them safe and sound."

"David!" Snow finally reacted."Will Emma be okay?" She was afraid, and not without reason, they had lost their daughter too many times, she could not lose her again.

"Of course, they are a good team. They will return home soon." David placed a reassuring kiss on his wife's forehead.

Henry found it hard to accept the new information at first, but at the same time he was not surprised by the decision that his mother had made. She knew that her children would be protected in the palace and she needed to ensure that nothing happened to Killian. Henry was aware of how much his mother missed her husband, she also was in constant fear for his safety. "What are we going to do now? How are we going to proceed?"

"Snow, take Liam to bed while we think of the new plan. He can stay in Neal's bedroom, Emma would not want him to be lonely." Snow nodded, and walked away with the baby in her arms into the bedroom area.

David and Henry went to the office to discuss the mission. When they were alone, Henry asked about his mother, he wanted to make sure she was fine. He was no longer a child. He had matured over the years and wanted to know the truth about the situation.

"She was fine, Henry, worried about Killian, that's all. We didn't get the chance to talk much because she was in a hurry to get to the ship, but she said we could devise a kidnapping or something similar."

"Hook kidnapping his own wife? I am not convinced ... " Henry stroked his chin as he pondered. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "I've got it!" Henry went on to explain what he had thought.

The rumours mill would start up again. They would spread the rumor that princess Emma had disappeared. they had tried to reach her, but there was no sign of her. Even using magic had not given them her whereabouts. The public would left see that the royal family was very worried because they had received threatening messages from a "Pirate Ghost" and feared that the ghost had something to do with the disappearance of Emma. This would make the pirate get nervous and that could lead him to act precipitously.

"But it is imperative that Emma doesn't show herself, no one should know that the princess is traveling on the Jolly Roger" David recognized that the plan could work as long as they could keep secret about whereabouts of Emma. "How are we going to get the message to them?"

Henry looked at the map and realized with relief that the ship had already left port and was sailing the seas once again. He pictured Killian and his mother together on the ship, thought of how Killian would have reacted when he discovered that Emma stayed with him, surely his initial reaction was of concern …

Immediately it came to his mind that someone else, many years ago, had managed to get a message to Hook when he was also aboard the Jolly Roger. His father sent it ... Initially, no one knew who had sent the message, Killian himself was convinced that it was the work of Snow, but she denied it when she recovered her memory. After a while Rumple confessed, anyway, he was also present in one form or another at that time. All of that helped to reaffirm the figure of his father as a hero. One more added to a family full of them.

Henry felt really lucky, in a few years he went from living alone with Regina to being surrounded by more family he could ever imagine. Two mothers, two step fathers, grandparents, all of the children: Neal, Liam, Roland, and the only girl in family, Lizzie, the daughter of Zelena and Robin.

But Henry would always have a place in his heart for his father, Henry missed him, certainly he did not need a father figure, Robin and Killian fulfilled that role. Even David, who behaved more as a father than as a grandfather. What Henry missed was what could have been and was not. He barely had time to meet Neal, they had not been able to share many moments together. He wondered how he could missed something he had never got the chance to have.

Henry smiled with longing at the thought that this time his father would help them. Henry and David decided to use the same method that Neal had previously used, thus might get the message to Emma and Killian. They started to work immediately, both very attuned. As grandfather and grandson, they were a great team.

* * *

After the initial surprise, Killian came on deck and stood at the controls of the ship to leave port as quickly as possible. They had been there too long and needed to sail again. He stood at the helm, looking for something to calm his mind and heart, too many conflicting emotions in a short space of time. His head was in a whirl of feelings.

He was worried about Liam, he would not forgive himself if something happened to his son in his absence, but also felt very excited at the thought that he would be able to share this adventure with Emma. One more time aboard the Jolly Roger, as in the old days on this ship. That meant so much to them.

He spent a few hours sailing, lost in thoughts. The sea had always had a relaxing effect on Killian, to the extent that he came to lose track of time. Emma had stayed in the cabin, she preferred not to be seen before they knew what they were doing with the mission and she also took the opportunity to rest. After she returned to the ship, Killian had quickly come up on deck to sail, so they had no time to continue talking. But sooner or later they would have to continue where they left off.

Killian concentrated on staring at the horizon when out of the corner of his eye he saw an unusual move. He turned in that direction and saw a dove. His eyes widened with surprise as he thought what it might mean ... was it possible? Father and son using the same technique?

He approached the dove and, just like he suspected, there was a scroll tied to its leg.. Killian got it with a smile.

"Smee! You're in charge " After the order, Killian ran into the cabin.

"Swan! We have a message!" Emma sleepily lay in bed, but got up immediately when she heard her husband. Killian sat with her, so they could read the message together.

_"Princess Emma has disappeared, no one has seen her in the hours. We suspect that the ghost pirate that is threatening the kingdom may be behind his disappearance. Possible kidnapping?"_

It was clear that the message had been sent in code, just in case it fell into the hands of third parties. They looked at each other and smiled. Killian gave her a quick kiss on her lips and hurried on deck again, he wanted to make clear to the crew that from that time no one could refer to Emma, nobody could know that she was on the ship.

Emma smiled again. She heard Killian's voice coming to the cabin. It was amazing how Killian's voice could change from melodious and seductive voice to firm and loaded with the necessary authority to deal with the crew. Emma loved every part of him.

Killian returned to the cabin after giving the necessary instructions to the crew . "Our boy is brilliant, Swan."

Emma was always very pleased when she heard him talking this way about Henry.

"Yes, our boy is," Emma approached Killian.

"You know, Emma, Henry is very special to me, not only because he is your son, but, well .. he is Milah's grandson, in one way or another I will always be connected to him." Both of them had plenty of time to catch up with their past lives, they had no secrets between them.

"I know, Killian." They were silent for a few seconds. Emma leaned a little closer to Killian, giving him an appealing gaze. "Well then, Captain, it seems that I will spend many hours locked in the cabin all alone, can you think of how we can use the time?" She ran a finger down Killian's chest, barely touching his skin.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Swan?" His deep eyes were fixed on her.

Emma moved closer "Is it working?"

Without another word, Killian lunged toward her and caught her lips in a fierce kiss, letting go all the need that he had been holding in the last three months. Emma responded with the same intensity. Their hands were everywhere, their bodies burning by the necessity, Killian moved his lips to Emma's neck as she let out a shaky breath.

"Emma, you do not know how much I've missed you" Both were merged in an intense embrace, Emma's hands glided over his hair, pulling him closer to her.

"I know, Killian. Because I feel the same. I can not be away from you. I need you at all times."

Their lips were connected again, enjoying the taste of each other. They moved to the bed and took off the clothes hastily, with an almost unhealthy need to touch, skin to skin.

Killian had always been a generous lover, concerned about offering Emma all the pleasure she deserved, and this time was no different. He ran his lips and tongue around Emma's body, their eyes always connected. She twisted in his arms and groaned at every touch, her fingers slid down his back and hair with light touch but they felt like an electric shock. He continued his journey until he reached that point that Emma was pleading for more. She felt something break inside her with every touch of his lips or tongue. She felt she was free from all the sadness, all the longing that had accumulated inside. Emma felt alive again, Killian had always had that effect on her and this time he was getting it rapidly. When she could not take it anymore Emma finally fell, while Killian was holding her.

"Emma, tell me what you want, what you need." his voice was barely a whisper in her ear.

"I need you, Killian."

He kissed her again with fervor, their lips could not be separated and finally, after more than three months of waiting, their bodies joined. Their gazes held, gentle movements first, but then they became more intense, Emma clung to him and his heady scent, his touch, his whispers. Finally they came, an explosion of feelings seized them, warm kisses and caresses were dispensed. They remained joined for a while,not wanting to separate, while their breathing calmed.

"Emma, it was ..." Killian's heavy voice brought her back that familiar tingle inside.

"A foretaste of things to come later." The mischievous gaze she gave him made Killian want more of her.

Emma saw his intentions and slowed him a bit, though her tone was nevertheless suggestive "But now it's better to rest, it's late, we will have more time tomorrow, remember I am your prisoner and I can not leave."

Killian leaned down, his lips almost touching her ear. "Swan, keep making those comments and using that sinful voice and my pirate costume will cease to be a disguise." Now they looked each other again, her gaze challenging, his full of desire.

"Is it a promise?"

His voice came out in a whisper "Emma ..."

Killian became a pirate for his princess during the following hours …

Killian woke up sometime in the night. His whole body was numb. After sleeping and previous activities, he felt exhausted but also satisfied, full. He reached to the other side of the bed and was surprised to find it empty. It took a moment to react, his mind was lethargic by sleep, but suddenly he sat up with a start. Where was Emma? His thoughts were like a whirlwind wondering if all he had lived during the last hours had been only a dream. His hand ran nervously through his hair and face. It could not be...

He dressed carelessly, without bothering to wear a brace to hold the hook and went up on deck, hoping to find her there.

It was a quiet night, so they had decided to continue sailing. Smee remained at the helm and when he saw the captain he motioned with his head pointing to the far side of the ship.

Killian turned and finally let out a sigh of relief. He had not realized he had been holding his breath all the way to the deck. But she was there, her golden hair swaying to the sound of the breeze, shining in the moonlight. The moon that night was offering them a rare clarity, her perfect profile was framed by that brightness. Her beauty had increased over the years, showing a softer faction, once the walls had fallen. Fine wrinkles that appeared on her face every time she smiled made her beautiful in his eyes.

As Killian looked at her, his heart skipped a beat. Often, when he gazed at her, he had that same feeling, a kind of vertigo that gripped him. After all his past, how could he of had the great fortune that Emma fell in love with him?.

He approached Emma and hugged her from behind, his arms around her waist, her head resting on his shoulder. Killian gave her a gentle kiss on the neck and Emma turned slightly, looking for his lips in response.

"You scared me, Swan. When I woke up and didn't find you by my side I thought that everything was a dream." Killian embraced Emma more tightly, as if he needed to ensure that she remained with him.

Emma stroked his arms as she leaned on his chest. "I'm here, Killian, I am very real. You are not going to get rid of me that easily."

They both remained silent for a few minutes, keeping the same position, staring into the darkness of the night. The light breeze ruffled Emma's hair and Killian caught one of her curls, tangling it between his fingers.

"I needed to think." It was Emma who broke the silence, she turned around to look at him directly to his eyes. "I want to finish with this search quickly and return home. I thought we should focus on a goal, we should seek Blackbeard."

"But is that not too obvious, Emma?"

"I know, but if you have a few guesses that could explain something, it is usually best to start with the simplest one. Occam's razor." Killian looked at her strangely. "Something from my world," Emma rolled her eyes and continued "We do not lose anything by trying, let's focus on finding Blackbeard. If we can confirm that Blackbeard is the Pirate Ghost, we will make sure that he doesn't bother us again."

Killian let out a smile "So, you're in charge now, Swan? The adventure begins!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been on vacation, but I'm back with many ideas in mind, I hope to be able to transmit them in writing. I've been thinking about a new story that will allow me to keep practicing, I'm looking forward to start it, but in the meantime here's a new chapter. Any comment that helps me to improve will be welcome. Special thanks to captain-k-jones, for all her help.

The next day, Henry awoke early. After a light breakfast, he went to the office to study the map. He could see his mother and Killian had been sailing overnight and it seemed that they were going to one of the busiest ports, possibly for answers. Henry was eager to know the reactions of the "Pirate Ghost" at the news of the kidnapping, he wanted to find out if they were able to incite him to make a move.

"Henry!" He heard a joyful shout behind him and turned to see Liam running toward him.

"Hey, little brother!" Henry hugged him tightly and held him in his arms. “What are you doing up so early?”

The night before Henry could not talk to him because he was asleep, exhausted from the journey. "You have to tell me all about your adventure. Did you have fun on the Jolly Roger?"

"Yes!" The enthusiasm of the boy was contagious. Henry was pleased to see that, at least for the moment, Liam was not affected by being away from his mother. He knew it was a momentary relief because Liam was extremely close to his parents and he would soon begin to miss them, but at this time he was excited about the trip. Henry was determined to stay close to his brother while his parents were away, to try to do everything possible to make the separation easier.

Henry and Liam spent the morning together. First, Liam told his brother about the adventure he had just went on, explaining it as well as he could considering his baby talk. Later, they went to play with Neal. While Neal was actually Liam’s uncle, their relationship was almost like two brothers. Late in the morning Liam began to feel a bit down, the reality of his absent mother hitting him hard.

"Henry, when will mama return?" Liam asked, pulling on his brother's shirt to get his attention.

"She will be back soon, Liam, sooner than you think. In the meantime, I want to show you something."

Henry and Liam entered the office. Henry wanted to teach him a way to stay close to his parents. He showed the map and tried to explain him that the point that was moving periodically on the map was the Jolly Roger, so if he felt alone and sad he could go to the room and look at the map, thus he would feel closer his parents. He seemed to succeed because Liam would not stop asking questions about the map and the locator spell.

After a light lunch David joined them, realizing very quickly that his younger grandson was spellbound by the map. He also saw that Henry was taking care of his brother at all times. Henry was only 18, but the experiences he had lived made him mature quickly. Although he had never lost his essence. Henry was a very special young man. David would never forgot that thanks to him his family was united and happy. A surge of pride ran through him as he saw how Henry looked after his brother. David hoped Emma and Killian would return home soon, the palace seemed more empty since they left. David was curious, wanting to know how they were carrying out the mission.

 

* * *

 

After the first night on the ship, Emma spent most of the time on deck. She hoped no one could see her sailing the high seas. She could not stay locked in the cabin and miss the pleasure of sailing. Emma had always been attracted to the sea and since everyone had returned to the Enchanted Forest, she had gone sailing repeatedly with Killian which had only increased her passion. But travelling on the Jolly Roger, the ship that had meant so much to her husband and, in a way, also for her, was an unique experience. It was all amazing, the speed, the wind ruffling her hair, having the vastness of the sea at her disposal, the feeling of freedom. She understood now more than ever how Killian could have survived 300 years aboard the Jolly Roger.

Emma also admired how Killian behaved on the ship, his ability to give orders, how everyone respected him. She admired his face marked by the concentration and also his smile of satisfaction that appeared unconsciously when he was at the helm.

Emma was overwhelmed on these occasions, now that she knew what the ship meant to Killian. She felt a knot in her stomach every time she remembered that he didn’t hesitate to trade his ship just for the mere possibility of seeing her once again. Until then no one had done anything like that for her, and the feeling that overcame her when she remembered that moment was overwhelming. Killian could have been a villain for 300 years, but he had nearly always behaved like a hero with her. He saved her in so many ways and at such times she thanked the gods, any of the deities of this universe or the others, for letting this man crossed her path.

Killian seemed to know what she was thinking, because he gave her a warm smile from the helm, his eyes inviting her to come closer.

"What are you thinking, love?"

Emma placed herself between Killian and the helm, both of them facing forward. "Teach me to sail, Killian."

He was surprised, until then Emma hadn't shown any interest in knowing how to handle a ship. Killian knew that she liked sailing, but it had never gone further. Only once, some years ago, when they traveled to Neverland she helped him with the helm. "And why the sudden interest in sailing?"

 "I want to know what it feels like to be in control." She did not look at him, staring straight ahead.

Killian leaned toward Emma, he put his hand over hers, holding the helm, his hook rested on her hip. He put his lips closer her ear and, using that seductive voice that always made her melt, whispered, "You're always in control."

Emma stiffened when she heard his voice, a chill ran through her body. How could this man have such an effect on her? But two could play that game and she was thrilled to participate. Emma moved closer to him, she turned a bit to look at him, well aware of the contact between their bodies. "Captain, perhaps you are afraid to reveal your secrets." She turned back to look ahead, a smile escaped her lips.

"A captain always has his secrets, Swan, you’ll have to be much more insistent if you try to unlock them." She felt his suggestive voice at the ear and, once again, an electric shock ran through her.

Still looking ahead, Emma leaned back further, uniting their bodies. "I already know all your secrets, sailor."

"Swan ... do you want us to give a show to the whole crew?" His breath caressed her neck while he moved his arm around her waist.

Emma gave up, let out a heavy sigh, and put some distance between them to try to resist the temptation. They could continue playing later, in the privacy of the cabin. In addition, the crew probably had had enough to hear their activities the night before. She blushed a bit at the thought and turned back again, to give him a light kiss "Ok, Captain, then will you teach me to sail? I want to feel what you feel."

Killian grinned and stole another quick kiss, he replied, "As you wish. I will be pleased to teach you, anyway you are the first mate. Should I call you Lieutenant Jones?"

"Lieutenant Swan-Jones" She seemed to reflect a moment. "Yes, I like how it sounds"

They spent the day sailing in front of the helm. Time flew, as they enjoyed their time together. Emma knew Killian was a good teacher, because she had learned how to swordfight from him. He was a patient and tenacious teacher, always using words of encouragement, but also showing persistence and perfection until he was sure that his student had learned the lesson completely. Therefore she was not surprised when his behavior on this occasion was exactly the same.

As the hours passed, the feeling of freedom, of having the power to decide her own destiny, was increasing by the minute. Given the interest that Emma was showing, Killian suggested teaching her to use the stars as guides. It was already getting dark, so they decided to grab some food and retire to rest. Emma wanted to keep sailing that night and by the next morning they would arrive to one of the most important ports, so they should finalize the details of the mission.

A few hours later, they lay in bed hugging each other. Their initial idea was to rest when they went to the cabin, but they could not help making up for the lost time during the past three months. Now, they lay both together before returning to the deck to resume Emma’s lessons.

Emma rested on Killian's chest, looking thoughtful. Killian assumed that she was thinking of Liam, so he embraced her tightly.

"Liam will be fine, honey." Killian intended to show confidence, to try to reassure her.

Emma seemed to reflect before replying. "I know, Killian, I'm sure that both Henry and my parents take care of him, but ..." She hesitated again and then continued "since you left, he has not slept well. Some nights Liam had nightmares and I can not help thinking that he probably is already trying to sleep. I feel like the worst mother in the world because I will not be there to comfort him." The last words were barely a whisper, Emma was not able to hold back the tears.

Killian sat up a little, and with his hand caught her chin so that their eyes were in contact. "Hey, don't do this to yourself, love. You're the best mother that Liam or Henry could have. I've never known anyone to be so concerned about the children as you are, so I don't want you to think that way because that's not the reality that you show me every day. "Now they both were sitting, Killian ran his fingers down her cheeks to catch the tears that were shed. "We are here to protect our children, we do not know what that damn pirate is capable of."

Emma replied. "But you wanted me to return to him."

"Emma, please, stop this. I did not want you to be here because I was terrified to put you in danger, I have lost too many people on board this ship and could not bear to add you to the list. I can never thank you enough for being the perfect mother for our son, Emma.“ Killian’s eyes filled with the pain and longing that showed at the times when he remembered his deceased brother, Milah, or even Bae, who in one way or another, he also lost aboard the ship.

Emma took refuge in Killian's arms as he whispered words of encouragement. "Our son will be fine, so entertained that he will not have time to miss us." Emma ,of course, did not believe him but his tone somehow managed to alleviate the pain, as it always did. They were both very tired, so they decided to continue the sailing lessons another night.

Killian got dressed and went on deck for a moment to make sure that everything was under control. When he returned to the cabin, Emma was already asleep. Her face still reflected some concern and Killian felt helpless not being able to allay her fears even during sleep. He slipped under the sheets, trying not to disturb her, put his arm around her waist and went to sleep, hoping that the next day will bring news about the mission. They needed to go home as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

It had not been a bad day for Liam, everyone had managed to keep him entertained. In the evening they had met with Regina and the rest of the family. They all lived in the same palace but in different wings, so that each family retain some privacy. Henry had bedrooms in both wings, but spent most of the time helping David and Killian. Regina accepted it willingly when, after all, she could see him every day. She was also very proud of the level of involvement that her son had with the kingdom.

Regina and Robin were married a few months before Emma and Killian do the same. They had always been one step ahead in their relationship and they were very happy looking after Roland and Lizzie. Zelena remained imprisoned, since she had not shown signs of repentance, though she saw her daughter whenever she could and left the cell several times, always guarded, of course.

Robin was a member of the royal council and was part of the royal guard with the rest of the merry men. Sometimes life can be very ironic. Regina, meanwhile, helped with everything she could to Snow and Emma. She did not need to govern to be happy, all she wanted was being surrounded by her family. But her years of experience, first as the evil queen and then as a mayor, were very helpful when making decisions especially the controversial ones.

Liam loved all the children in the family, he was happiest when everyone was gathered together. Despite the age difference they all enjoyed playing together and this time it would not be different. They were running, jumping, and shouting over the palace gardens.

The adults watched them from a distance. They had gathered together to discuss the latest events. Henry was also with them.

"Knowing Emma it does not surprise me she made that decision, the strange thing was that she had not gone with the pirate from the beginning." Regina was using that term to call Killian as an affectionate nickname. In recent years, they had grown closer. They both admired each other in secret, but they tried to conceal with jocose comments and sassy answers.

Snow replied. "I did not think Emma would do that, although it is true that since Killian left she was not the same. She was like ...."

Her husband interrupted her. "She behaved as when we met."

An awkward silence reigned for a moment, but Henry cut it quickly "Mom is the savior, always has been and always will be, is something innate in her. She felt that staying with Killian she saved him on one side and helped to save the kingdom on the other "

Regina looked proudly at her son, in fact all they did. Henry was overwhelmed, showed some shyness when he noticed he was the center of attention. "What? Don’t look at me like that. I had good teachers over the years to make me who I am." His clear intention was that everyone felt identified with his words.

"Aunt Ginaaaaa." Liam interrupted them, shouting as he approached the adults. "Neal says that today we can do a sleepover. Can we, please?" His big blue eyes shone hopefully, no one would be able to deny him anything.

"Of course, Liam." Regina replied with softness, which had become habitual to her. She tried to show that tenderness only in private, still trying to maintain an image. "Roland and Lizzie can stay the night with you."

"Great!" Liam shouted with joy, he threw his tiny arms around Regina's neck and gave her a smacking kiss. Then, he released her and went to give the news to the rest of the children.

All adults were smiling, they were going to do everything possible so that Liam was happy during the absence of his parents.

 

* * *

 

Emma and Killian awoke at dawn. They were finally able to rest despite the concerns. When they slept together they found safety in each other's arms, the warmth of their bodies in contact had a calming effect. It felt like nothing could happen to them if they remained united.

They had a few hours to go before reaching port and they needed to discuss the aspects of the mission.

Emma was quite upset when Killian refused to allow her to disembark with him. She tried to convince him, arguing that she was fully capable of making inquiries and obtaining information. Killian was unmoveable, stating that he wanted to test the waters first, to know if the news of her disappearance had spread.

Finally he managed to convince her, not without some effort, assuring her that at the next port they would think of something she could do. Emma didn’t believe him, but did not insist. At least for now.

The idea was that Killian would try to inquire about the whereabouts of Blackbeard. It was a busy port, whereby hundreds of people moved daily and also it was a regular target of pirates in the area. So Killian was confident he could find someone to give them a lead on the pirate.

"I do not know what I'll do all this time locked in the cabin. If I were in my world, at least I could listen to music, or surf the internet ... " Emma sulked.

Killian smiled tenderly, as he always did when Emma referred to her world, which was quite often. Even though five years had passed since they left Storybrooke. "Love, the ship is full of books, you see, that is a great entertainment in both your world and mine."

Emma sighed with resignation, she would try to keep her mind occupied during his absence. Emma approached Killian, and they intertwined their fingers. "Be careful, Killian." She stroked gently his cheek while their gazes were connected.

"I will Swan, in a few hours I will be back. Emma, cast the protection spell as soon as I leave the cabin. You also have your sword, just in case." Killian wanted to make sure she was safe on the ship.

"I'll be fine, Killian, now go, come back to me soon." Kilian gave her one last gentle kiss and an encouraging smile in farewell, then he left the cabin.

Killian began to give orders as soon as he appeared on the deck. He was going to leave with some of his men, but the rest of the crew, the undercover royal guards, would stay on the Jolly Roger.

Killian talked to them before leaving. His voice was steady, conveying the necessary authority. "You know the treasure that hides in this ship, protect her with your life if necessary. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Captain." They answered in unison.

"And one more thing" Killian continued. "If I’ve not returned by this evening, take her home"

"But, Captain ..." one of the sailors tried to reply, but Killian interrupted.

"When the sun goes down, if I'm not back, you are to go home, you must ensure that she arrives safely. That's an order." And with these words he walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, but if there is still someone interested in this story here we have a new chapter, the longest so far.
> 
> Despite the delay, I have grown fond of this story, it was the first that I've written in my life, so I have every intention of finishing it. I think there will still be two chapters ahead and an epilogue.
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to captain-k-jones for all her help. Any comment that helps me improve is welcome.

Killian had spent the last hours going from tavern to tavern, searching for information about Blackbeard. So far, he had not received any results. His frustration was ever more evident, his body was rigid, his jaw clenched. In addition, he was exhausted. He was tired of faking that he was still a bloodthirsty pirate. He wondered how he could have survived for so many years with that inner anger, with his desire for revenge blinding him.

Killian looked at the sky. The sun would be setting soon. He only had time to visit one last tavern, one last chance to get some information. He spotted a tavern near the port but relatively hidden and decided to walk over there. " _I need to find something_ " he thought as he sighed in frustration. He leaned on the door for a few seconds, disguising his face with the image of a ruthless pirate, before finally deciding to enter.

All faces turned toward the entrance as the tavern's door shut behind him. It was something that happened often, something he was used to. His lips turned up in a cocky grin and his eyes scanned the room menacing. A quick nod to his men let them know to remain alert. Then, ignoring the other people, he went to the innkeeper. Putting his hook on the counter, he threw his order to the innkeeper.

"Rum."

The innkeeper was quick to serve his drink, and while he did Killian pondered how he could approach the man in order to wheedle some information. He detected a shadow of doubt through man's face, it seemed he wanted to say something, but did not dare to do so and Killian took the opportunity.

"Tell me." Killian blurted out.

The innkeeper looked scared. Killian continued, his voice more menacing than before. "You have something to tell me, do it."

"Yes Captain ... it's just ..." he paused, thinking about how to continue "...I'm sorry for the news about your wife."

Killian's eyes widened in surprise. He did not expect the rumors to have spread so quickly. Surely the palace machinery was operating at full throttle. He decided to continue down that path, to see how far he could go.

Killian threw him an enraged look and grumbled "What are you talking about?"

The man blushed and gulped before speaking. "I…. I thought you knew, Captain." Killian continued looking at him, encouraging him to continue with a slight gesture. "His wife, Princess Emma, disappeared a few days ago, no one has heard from her since then. There are rumors that she has been kidnapped."

Killian feigned a fit of rage and seized the bartender by the collar, pulling the poor man toward him menacingly "What else do you know? Was it a pirate? Tell me!" His words escaped from his lips like darts. He paused briefly, without allowing time for the man to answer and gave him a new question. "Was it Blackbeard?"

The innkeeper was terrified, he certainly regretted having spoken first, but it was too late to turn back. "Sorry Captain, it is all I know. I heard the rumors a few hours ago, some sailors were discussing it, but nobody knows who has kidnapped the princess."

Killian studied for a moment the face of the innkeeper, his gaze was frank, he knew he was being sincere, so he decided to take the advantage gained to continue questioning him. He released his grip and asked in a slightly less sharp tone "What do you know about Blackbeard? He has been my longtime rival, it would not surprise me if that damn pirate had anything to do with the kidnapping of my wife."

The man hesitated for a moment, but he probably saw something in Killian that caused some empathy for him because after a thought, he said "Blackbeard hasn't passed through here since many years ago, but it just so happens that I have heard this morning some sailors talking about him. They are still in the tavern." He gestured to the table away from the counter.

" _Bingo!_ " Killian stifled a triumphant shout, trying not to show too much enthusiasm.

Killian was headed there when the innkeeper continued, "it seems that you still love and care about your wife. This is certainly not any of my business, but I wonder... Why would you leave and attack the ships of her kingdom?" Despite the man's fear, his voice was steady and somehow showed something akin to understanding.

Killian was surprised by the change in attitude of the man who moments before had been terrified to speak. No doubt he had not pretended as well as he thought, because that simple innkeeper had seen through his facade.

Killian licked his lips before answering. A devilish smirk appeared and he saw the man take a step back. His voice came out low, chilling. "Because I'll always be a pirate...married to a princess or not." He turned from the man with a wink and headed for the table where the sailors were, with his men following him close behind.

The sailors were drinking and playing animatedly, they were a bit drunk and Killian thought it would give him an advantage. When he came to the table, he laid his hand and hook on the board and blurted out, "I just heard that Princess Emma has been kidnapped and I suspect Blackbeard may have had something to do with it." He paused in order to allow the sailors to take in his words and then continued. "What do you know about him?"

The sailors looked at each other in confusion, not waiting to see the infamous Captain Hook addressing them. It seemed that no one dared to take the first step, so Killian decided to encourage them to talk. Lifting his arm, he hammered his hook into the board and slid it down making a furrow through the wood. "I guess none of you want to see the effect of my hook on your own skin ... I need answers. Now!"

The youngest one was the who spoke, despite the warning looks directed to him by his peers. "We saw Blackbeard a few days ago, we heard his words by chance, because he was sitting near us."

The young man stopped talking, fearful of the possible consequences of his words, but Killian insisted, putting more pressure on the table with his hook. "What did he say?"

His voice was now less stable, but he kept speaking, "Blackbeard ... he was accompanied by another pirate, I don't know his name ... I...I'd never seen him before, I think they were working together. They were planning to head to The Hidden Island."

" _The Hidden Island?_ " Killian thought, it was an island with a complicated access, a meeting point for people who were interested in exchanging magic items, spells, or curses.

"They ... it seems that they was seeking magic beans."

Interesting ... if it was confirmed that Blackbeard and the other pirate were the "Ghost Pirates" clearly they were bluffing when they sent the threatening message. They hadn't magic beans, at least for now. Killian looked at the young man, it seemed that he kept some more information. "There's something else, isn't it?"

"Captain, I swear we have nothing to do with it, we just hear the conversation ..."

So it was true, there was something else ... "I'm waiting." Again the hook had its effect.

"They ... they also spoke of a kidnapping ..."

Now Killian was surprised. What was this man talking about? Suddenly a reminder crossed his mind ... " _Some of the younger inhabitants of the kingdom may fall "accidentally," thanks to the beans, into some open portal to an uncertain destiny ..._ " A sense of panic gripped his whole body to think of Liam. "What kind of kidnapping?" Killian clenched his jaw so hard that began to hurt, he was not sure he could handle the answer…

"They talked about kidnapping someone ... someone from the royal family." The young man breathed heavily after letting the information to escape through his lips.

Killian held his breath for a moment, his heart beating so hard that he feared some of the sailors could hear it. He had to get all the information possible to try to anticipate their movements. With an enormous effort, he hid his inner turmoil and, with a firm voice, continued the interrogation.

"Give me all the details, in what port did you see them? How many days of travel was the port from here?" Killian needed to know all the aspects to develop a plan. He looked briefly out the window and noticed that there was little time for the sun to hide, he should hurry.

Fortunately the sailors gave him the necessary details to get an idea of the opportunities they had to intercept Blackbeard. When Killian thought he had finished with them, he removed his hook off the table and was turning to leave when he said two last words.

"Thank you." He realized his mistake at the same time that the words escaped his mouth. Was the infamous Captain Hook giving thanks? He cursed himself for his slip and tried to amend it by going back to the sailors who had undoubtedly also been paralyzed by what they had heard.

"If I learn that you have deceived me, I will pursue you until I find you. And then I will not be so kind." He raised his hook again in warning and saw that he had achieved the desired effect, the terrified sailors were trying to avoid his penetrating gaze. "One last thing" He paused to give more effect to his words "If you meet again Blackbeard give him this message from me: _"I am going to find you and when I do... I'm going to end this feud of ours once and for all."_

Killian headed for the door, with his men following him very closely. He still had time to get to the ship, but he hurried. He needed to get to Emma as soon as possible, to tell her all the news and think about the next step. His anger grew, if that bloody pirate put a finger on Liam or the rest of the family he would not be able to control himself if he faced him.

* * *

Emma paced back and forth in the cabin. It had been several hours since Killian left and her concern grew by the minute. She needed to entertain her mind somehow, wanted to feel useful, but what could she do while she remained locked in the cabin?

"Think, think." Emma repeated to herself as she was tapping her forehead with the palm of the hand. "There must be something I can do, something to help us locate Blackbeard, but what?"

Emma looked out the window, the sun was low on the horizon. Killian could not take much longer to get to The Jolly. The Jolly ... Emma frowned, a trace of something seemed to invade her mind. Emma stood still for a moment, she tried to concentrate not to miss the trace and suddenly it became clear.

"Yes!" How was it possible that she had not thought of it before? Blackbeard had lived in this ship for a while! Maybe she could find some object that had belonged to him, allowing her to cast a locator spell.

Emma knew it was an almost impossible mission, because when Killian recovered The Jolly he did a thorough cleaning to remove any vestige of Blackbeard. But maybe he had missed something ... she also needed to keep busy while awaiting Killian to return.

Her husband had always been a very tidy man and he had not made an exception with his cabin. All his belongings were perfectly organized, there was nothing misplaced, so it was not difficult to look over all the drawers and wardrobes, without results, as she suspected before.

With a sigh of resignation Emma went to the desk, the last place to check. She opened one of the drawers and was about to close without finding anything when something caught her eye. Emma felt there was something like a book, she got it out the drawer and discovered that it was a photo album.

Emma was surprised as she recognized the album, the emotion overwhelmed her, causing her eyes to fill with tears. It was a photo album with some pictures of Storybrooke. Snow had brought it back to the Enchanted Forest, to serve as a reminder of how they had lived in the world without magic. Emma thought her mother would have yielded to Killian, so he could have them closely somehow during the trip. She turned the pages with trembling fingers, increasingly excited as she discovered all the little treasures that the album contained. There were pictures of her with her parents, with Henry, even the album contained a few pictures of Emma and Killian together, taken shortly before the darkness invaded her. So many memories…

She again became aware of how much she missed her world. In this land, she had lived important moments in her life such as her wedding or the birth of her second child and Emma kept those memories only in her mind ... a lump formed in her throat at the thought. But Emma had to leave those thoughts for another time because suddenly she heard voices on the deck. Her heart raced. Killian had finally returned.

Killian appeared in the cabin and she jumped into his arms excitedly. It had only been a few hours but she had missed him so much. Sometimes she was surprised at the depth of her feelings. She had never felt anything like this for other person, except for her children, and that feeling terrified and excited her in equal measure. The need for him at all times, for his look, his touch, his words of encouragement ... But now, in his arms, she felt safe, nothing else mattered. Emma sought his lips anxiously, needing to feel him. Killian responded with the same enthusiasm, but after a few seconds he separated a bit of her.

"Wow, Swan, there is no doubt that you missed me so much, I'll have to leave more often if your welcome is always like this." He smiled, holding her tightly.

Emma gave him a light blow to the chest. "In your dreams, pirate, next time I'll go with you, you promised me." Emma kissed Killian again before he could reply. "And now tell me what do you find out."

They sat on the bed to talk. Killian was nervous, Emma noticed that when he unconsciously began to scratch behind his ear. She sensed that there was something he found hard to tell her, and she began to get nervous too. She knew him too well, and, although he tried to hide it, his face reflected concern. She brought her hand to his cheek, searching his eyes.

"What's wrong, Killian?"

Killian sighed. "It seems that my lovely wife was right, as usual. You're brilliant, Swan."

Killian's eyes reflected how proud he was of her, although there was something else. "But..." Emma encouraged him to continue.

"I managed to discover Blackbeard's plans. Apparently, he has allied with another pirate and they are sailing together right now to The Hidden Island, trying to get magic beans."

Emma thought for a moment. "So did they lie to us with the message that they sent? They don't have the magic beans, do they?" She felt a glimmer of hope.

Killian scratched again behind the ear, he was still uncomfortable. "Well, actually, we don't know if they already have beans or not ... they may need more for some strange plan ..."

"There's something else, right?" Emma pressed his arm lightly as a sign for him to continue.

Killian let out a heavy breath, under no circumstances did he want her to feel guilty, so it took some time for him to find the best way to break the news. They had to make a quick decision, so he wasted no more time and proceeded to explain.

"Well, love, apparently they plan to kidnap someone from the royal family." Killian continued before Emma could react. "But now we have the advantage. We know where they are going and we will catch them before they get close to the palace."

Emma was scared, but she tried to hide it. Her eyes searched Killian's, to try to find some peace. Their hands were now intertwined. "Killian ..." Her heart was pounding, if they wanted to succeed with this mission they should keep a clear mind, but the thought of those bloody pirates kidnapping a member of their family angered her greatly. "Don't you think it is better to return directly to our kingdom? We'll all be together and prepared for any attack that might occur."

Killian had already thought of that possibility. He really had an inner conflict, it was hard to him to decide what was the best option. But he was terrified, thinking that Blackbeard could approach his son, especially knowing that the pirate could have gotten the damn beans ... Killian hoped not to regret the decision taken. Finally he spoke.

"I don't want to take a risk them approaching our family, we have to intercept them before they reach our kingdom, Swan."

Emma thought for a moment about the available options, finally, she nodded slightly. "You're right, we have the Jolly Roger at our disposal. We will get it." Emma stroked gently his cheek, trying to instill confidence, running her fingers lightly over the scar she had come to love so much.

Killian could spend hours trapped by the intense green eyes of his wife but he forced himself to break eye contact, they needed to continue with the plan. He went to the deck and set course to the new destination. Blackbeard took them one day ahead but Killian had confidence that the pirate decided to stay at least overnight in the island, looking for the usual pleasures of a pirate: game, rum, and sex.

After being far enough from the port, Emma went on deck to be close to Killian. He was back at the helm and they shared a smile when Killian noticed her presence. They understood each other very well after so many years together and for that reason words often were not necessary. A simple gesture, a look, or a smile were enough to them.

The night had come, they had a long day of sailing ahead. Emma leaned over the rail, looking at the starry sky, the full moon seemed to accompany them on the trip in that clear night. It was so beautiful ... staring at the sky on a starry night was one of the pleasures that could get in the Enchanted Forest, but which was almost unattainable in her world.

Her world ... she suddenly remembered the album that she'd left forgotten on the desk when Killian returned. The reality of her new life hit stronger than at other times. Emma wondered how was possible that she missed a single photo of their wedding day or the birth of their son.

Since she had come to deck Killian was unable to take his eyes off Emma, her beauty was increasing under the moonlight, giving her an ethereal look. But a moment later , Killian saw her face fall slightly, something had begun to worry her. Killian gestured toward Smee to take charge of the helm and, after giving him some instructions, left his position and went to Emma.

Emma gazed at the darkness of the night, leaning slightly on the rail, letting the wind whip her hair. Killian stood beside her, sliding his arm around her shoulders. For a moment they stood in silence broken only by the sound of the waves crashing against the boat. Killian finally asked "What is it worrying you, love?"

"Do you think we could ever go back to my world?" The question escaped her lips before Emma could help it, but since she started this whole adventure she had had plenty of time to think about everything she had left behind.

Killian didn't respond immediately. The days before the return to the Enchanted Forest were an absolute chaos, once he and Henry got to bring back Emma from the darkness the only option to prevent it from spreading throughout Storybrooke was to make the town disappear and that people returned to their place of origin, containing the darkness in a safe place in the Enchanted Forest. They had to make decisions with little time, had to leave abruptly and Emma had no time to properly assimilate all that was happening around her.

He had always tried to understand the longing Emma felt for her world. He remembered how terrified she was when she became pregnant with Liam, realizing that it could not be checked to see if the pregnancy went well. When their son was born Emma began to worry again, she was afraid that Liam would be sick and couldn't take him to any hospital. And then there was the issue of food, she missed grilled cheese or pizza. Not to mention the lack of electricity. Sometimes Emma went into a rage and shouted that they seemed to live in the _fucking Middle Ages._

Killian remembered having similar conversations with her before. He had always tried to make her see the positive aspects of living in the Enchanted Forest. At the end of the day, they had met in these lands, not once, not twice, but three times. They'd had their first dance here, they get married here, their son was born in The Enchanted Forest. Liam grew up healthy and strong, magic could make up for the lack of electricity. They had lived a relatively peaceful and happy life.

"We have discussed this on other occasions, love, why do you have this sudden interest in returning to your world?"

"It's just today I found the photo album you kept on your desk, I guess my mother lent it to you for the trip." Killian nodded in response as Emma continued "And that has allowed me to realize that, I don't really miss the technology itself, but what we get with it. The only memories we have of our wedding, for example, are only in our heads and in the portrait that Henry drew for us. No photos of the birth of Liam, no video when he took his first steps ..." Emma stopped talking for a moment feeling a lump forming in her throat. Killian stroked her back gently, waiting in silence for her to continue.

"It may seem silly, but when I was a girl, before losing the hope of having a family, I always thought that at some point, after many years, I would sit with my elderly husband, surrounded by our children and grandchildren and we would see piles photo album full of memories of a lifetime." Now she couldn't hold back tears, but continued talking under the tender gaze that Killian was giving her. "When I finally accepted our relationship, at times I allowed myself to believe in that dream again. I came to think that when our minds were not enough to retain memories, at least the pictures would make possible for our children and grandchildren to remember who we were and how we live."

When she finished speaking, Emma glanced toward Killian. He was staring at her, his eyes reflected all the love and admiration for the woman standing in front of him. He imagined for a moment that picture, and realized that he needed it, he needed his wife's dream come true, and promised himself he would do everything possible to get it. Killian embraced Emma tightly as he thought about it. After a moment they separated a little and he tried to relieve tension with some of his jokes.

"Mmmm, well love, I remind you that we are in a world of magic, here almost anything is possible if you know how to do it and if you're willing to pay the price for it. Perhaps you could create a spell that captures images, or we could ask Ariel to go into the world without magic and bring us a camera, Regina might cast a spell for permanent power and ... most importantly ... you should cast a spell for someone to return to the past and take pictures of our most important moments."

Emma knew he was joking, but, in essence, she felt that there was a hint of reality. "You're really serious, aren't you?"

"Of course not, Swan."

"I mean, if you could get any of this you wouldn't hesitate to do it ..."

Killian's face became serious, he couldn't hide what he felt between playful smiles. "You know I'd do anything for you, Emma."

Emma knew it, of course she knew it. He had been showing it to her at every moment. But these words always caused in her a strain on her heart, the feeling of being loved was something that had taken her long to get used to it after so many years of solitude. Emma made what she used to do when she could not express in words how she felt. She approached Killian and kissed him, depositing in that kiss all the love she felt for her husband.

Emma went only inches away from him to whisper " Have I already told you how much I love you?"

"Today? Not yet, but with this kiss I have an idea." Then his lips found hers again. Despite all the tensions, the disturbing news of possible kidnapping, they could get lost in those passionate kisses for hours. They stopped thinking at all, only feeling, feeling the tenderness of the kiss, the strength of his arms around her, their bodies still were missing each other after months of separation.

When they finally managed to break the kiss they both looked skyward, entranced by the blanket of stars that covered them. "Love, we are still two nights away from arriving at the port where Blackbeard was heading toward" Killian continued, gesturing to the sky "Do you think we can resume sailing lessons?"

"Sure, come on Captain, teach me to sail under the stars." Emma was walking toward the helm and offered her hand to Killian, together went to the bridge and spent the next two hours sailing guided by the stars.

Later in the night they left the helm and settled on a blanket on the deck, Killian leaning his back against the mast and Emma sitting between his legs, her back resting on his chest. Both of them watched the blanket of stars while Killian told her about the different constellations and told some legends based on the stars. Emma listened to him spellbound. Feeling Killian's melodious voice like a caress, curled up on the body of Killian, rocked by the waves and hearing the words of Killian as a lullaby, she eventually fell asleep.

Killian smiled when he noticed that Emma had fallen asleep in his arms. Her face was more relaxed than the night before, they had achieved a moment of calm and tranquility, leaving the problems outside their particular bubble. They had yet another day of sailing and Killian hoped the Jolly Roger to take advantage of the distance between them and Blackbeard. Killian were aware that the labor would not be easy, but his beloved ship had already outran a curse, anything was possible. He still stayed a few minutes, resting against the mast and lost in thought, until he realized it was late and needed to rest. He lifted Emma in his arms delicately to avoid waking her up. She snuggled further against his body as he moved to the cabin and finally the two were able to rest for a few hours.

* * *

The day had passed without incident in the palace. Henry and David could see early in the morning that the Jolly Roger had reached port, so they were confident Killian and Emma could get some clue about the identity of the ghost pirate. They reviewed a map several times throughout the day without noticing movements. Liam accompanied them on the visits to the office, his eyes fixed on the point that marked the position of the ship, but as the hours passed and the ship was still stopped, the little boy grew impatient.

"Grandpa, where are Mama and Papa? Why not sail? " His big eyes moved between the map and the face of his grandfather.

David ruffled his hair affectionately as he answered "They're looking for clues, Liam, but when they find something, they will return to sail again."

A ray of hope crossed his eyes "And then they come home?"

Henry approached his brother. "Sure, little brother, when they find what they are looking for they will return home, but they are likely have to stop some more, so while we wait, how about we play with Neal?"

Time passed quickly as they were playing, but when bedtime came Henry became concerned. This would be the third night that Liam slept without his mother, in the first one he arrived exhausted by the trip and on the second night they had organized the sleepover with the other children, so he thought of a way to entertain Liam to prevent his brother feeling bad.

Henry approached his brother and Neal, who already were preparing to go to bed. "Hey, kids, what do you think if I tell you a tale before going to sleep?"

"Aye, aye!" Liam shouted, imitating his father's accent while Neal clapped excited.

The two boys got between the sheets quickly, eyes and ears wide open to give all necessary attention to enjoy the tale. Henry sat in a rocking chair in front of the two beds, so the two children could listen well.

"Henry, tell us the story of the Princess and the Pirate, please!" Liam shouted excited. He knew that story by heart, but he never tired of hearing how his parents met.

"Are you sure? Maybe I could tell you some new story ... "

"Nooo, so uncle Neal also can hear it."

"Yes, please, Henry!" Now was Neal who was looking at him with pleading eyes, curious to know the story his nephew loved so much.

Henry sighed pretending he gave up. "Ok, let's go …" He paused to make sure that the two children were paying attention and started "Once upon a time ..."

And Henry threw himself to tell the story of their extended family in an appropriate language so that the children could understand. For the next minutes, Liam and Neal listened with dreamy eyes. Liam added or repeated in unison with his brother some of his favorite moments.

Henry suspected that, far from falling asleep the children seemed more awake than ever, listening intently the story, but still he continued with it, because for him also meant a great pleasure to recall the great experiences of his family.

"... And finally they managed to defeat the darkness, but to prevent it continuing hurting, they had to contain it here, in a secret place of the Enchanted Forest, and act as guards so that the darkness would never be released again. For this reason the Princess and the Pirate, along with the rest of the people, left behind Storybrooke and began a new life in these lands. Eventually the two of them got married in a dream wedding and a few months later a little prince was born ..." At this point Liam's smile widened when he was aware that Henry was talking about him. "... The birth of the little prince filled their lives with happiness and promises of a bright future. And finally, the princess and the pirate turned into a hero were happily ever after surrounded by their family."

The children clapped delighted, they were fully awake, the desire to sleep had completely disappeared, and they asked for more stories.

"More, please," they shouted in unison.

Henry was struggling to deny them anything, especially when they were so excited, but it really was too late. "I promise that tomorrow I will tell you a new story, but now, you must rest so you can make the most of all possible adventures that you will find tomorrow."

Although they were a little disappointed, they didn't insist more and huddled in their beds ready to welcome sleep. Henry was about to say goodbye when Liam spoke again.

"Henry, will you tell us tomorrow the hero's journey story? The trip my papa is on?"

"Sure, little brother, now you must rest." He gave a kiss on Liam's forehead, as he kept talking sleepily. "My dad is a hero. The best pirate hero of all time." He smiled proudly while his eyes were closing.

Henry thought about it for a moment. No doubt Killian had long had become a hero and yet he embarked on this mission among other reasons because he wanted his son to be proud of him. That was something it really didn't need to be tested, as Liam adored his father. Killian had already given him so many reasons for this since Liam came into his life. Henry recalled nostalgically every moment lived with him, he missed Killian and expected to he and his mother return home soon.

As he thought about this, Henry approached Neal's bed to say him goodnight. But it seemed that Neal was not as asleep as Liam. "Henry, you're lucky, you have two daddies and two mommies"

Henry sighed, it seemed that the night was going to be very long. He thought how to answer that question for a child of six years. "Actually, Neal, I have three fathers."

Neal's eyes widened with surprise. "Really? Three?" He asked as he raised three of his fingers.

"In fact my first father's name was Neal, like you. You carry the name of a hero." Henry felt a lump in his throat as he remembered his father.

"Wow, will you tell us someday the story of your first dad?"

Henry replied with barely a whisper, unable to say more "Sure, someday."

Neal nodded. His face was beginning to show signs of sleep. "Thanks for telling us these stories, Henry."

Henry smiled, ruffling Neal's hair. "You're welcome, Neal, now you must rest, good night."

Henry left children's bedroom, he was filled with emotion as he remembered his father. But he definitely felt a lucky person, with so many people around who cared for him. Henry went to the office to take a last look at the map, the Jolly Roger was sailing the seas again. He could almost guess their next destination because of the direction they were taking, a destination that would probably come a day later. He hoped they had gotten some clues. Henry finally went to his bedroom to rest after the exhausting day.

* * *

The next day was pretty quiet for Killian and Emma. They looked forward to the arrival in the new port, they had some hope to intercept Blackbeard there.

They spent most of the time on deck, either sailing or sharing memories. Emma and Killian had always enjoyed their long conversations, they could talk for hours about any subject, that was perhaps one of the aspects that they both missed when they were separated.

Killian had many anecdotes to share in his 300 years of experience, and Emma never tired of listening to his stories at sea. Emma by contrast, was reluctant at first to open up fully to Killian and share her most painful experiences in the foster care system. She remembered how Killian's face transformed, clenching his jaw and frowning as she told him some of the most painful details.

The day progressed without them noticing, lost in conversation, until the sun began to go down. They were sat on the boards, but Killian stood up, took Emma's hand and they both came to the rail to watch the sunset. For a few minutes both were silent, Killian wrapping Emma's shoulders with his arms as she leaned back to rest on his chest. Both watching the wonderful show of the sunset at sea. When finally the sun dipped below the horizon both decided to retire to rest, it was early, but the next day they would soon arrive in port and should be ready.

Back in the cabin they both undressed and huddled under the covers. Killian stroked slowly Emma's back, drawing imaginary pictures with his fingers over her skin, as he let his mind wander freely. After a moment lost in thought he broke the silence with just two words.

"Thank you"

Emma looked at him puzzled by his sudden gratitude. "Why?"

"Well, my love, if I had to give a detailed explanation of all the reasons why I'll always be eternally grateful we could get to see the sunrise without sleep. But this time I want to thank you for your presence here with me, for being so brave to accompany me on this adventure. Everything is much easier with you by my side." Killian gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Emma brought her face close to Killian's, keeping their eyes in contact. "I want to thank you for all you have taught me these days, for allowing me to be your first mate. I ... " Emma tried to find the right words "...I love you, and I always will, and these days, just you and I, have allowed me to reaffirm my feelings even further. Apart from the love I feel for my children I didn't know I could have such a deep feeling for a person until I met you. So thank you for letting me to be part of your life."

"Emma ..." Killian clasped her tightly in his arms. "I am the lucky one, I have become who I am now because of you, you have given me a home, a family and a future. I love you so much that sometimes I get scared ..." Emma put her lips to Killian's and finally they kissed, a tender kiss full of devotion on the part of both.

Their lips were reluctant to lose touch, but they really needed to rest to be fully prepared for the mission the next day. So with one last goodnight kiss they both tried to sleep.

"Good night my love."

"Good night, Killian."

Their bodies were accommodated for rest, both united in a hug, Killian sliding a protective arm around Emma's waist and she resting huddled beneath his shoulder. A single tear escaped her eye, a tear of happiness for all they had. She was willing to fight tooth and nail to preserve their happiness, and she knew that having Killian beside her nobody could beat them. Her last thought before falling asleep was the desire to share a similar journey with the rest of her family, nothing could make her happier.


End file.
